mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dezco Kallin
'''Sur’Kesh Yevinn Feran Narr Dezco Kallin '''is a salarian private investigator and resident of Bachjret Ward on the Citadel. Biography Dezco Kallin is a salarian of humble beginnings. Born into a small clan based in the city of Feran, Sur’Kesh, he grew up with lofty ambitions of becoming an operative of the Special Tasks Group. While he achieved excellence in his education and proved himself to be talented in the arts of surveillance and subtlety, Dezco never quite made it to the STG. Instead, he was taken under the wing of Elum Sari, an STG veteran turned private eye. For several years Dezco learned under his tutelage, navigating the complex, medieval realm of salarian family politics. When Elum retired, the old salarian encouraged Dezco to go beyond Sur’Kesh and find new uses for his talents elsewhere. He travelled across the Terminus Systems for a time and worked as a freelance detective, often picking up work alongside the Eclipse mercenary group. He led quite the dazzling life - high-profile clients, a well-appointed apartment in the heart of Nos Astra, and a never ending list of intriguing cases to investigate. Eventually the excitement of lawless space began to wear off, and Dezco grew tired of grizzled mercenaries and ruthless criminals. He began to take an interest in more mundane cases - tracking down lost family members, spying on potentially unfaithful mates, and performing background checks for private clients. Dezco came to enjoy this kind of work, even though it wasn’t exactly glamorous. Deciding that Illium was no longer for him, he moved his practice to the Bachjret Ward of the Citadel in 2182, and has been working as a private investigator for all manner of clients ever since. Personality Dezco is a cheery, inquisitive, and intelligent salarian. He finds amusement everywhere, and always tries to see the positive side of things. While he tends to give people the benefit of the doubt, he is far from naive, and years of training in his field have given him a cunning edge when it comes to interacting with others. In his work, Dezco is dedicated and diligent, devoting his life to all of the cases that come his way. He approaches his investigations with unyielding determination, and has no qualms in taking great risks to achieve his ends. Most of what Dezco does is within legal bounds, however, he will occasionally make an exception for particularly pressing cases. Dezco is quite charismatic and he enjoys socialising and meeting new people - which he has also found to be an excellent way to meet prospective clients. Even at rest, work is never far from his mind, though he has been known to pass the time with woefully outdated video game consoles. He uses the moniker ‘Marty’ from time to time in his work. It was suggested to him by a human acquaintance of his during his time freelancing for Eclipse, and he took a liking to it. Physical Description Dezco Kallin is a fairly unremarkable looking salarian. He is of average height and weight, and his skin features appealing shades of mottled brown and white. His demeanor is generally friendly and he has a kind look about him, with gentle facial features and large blue eyes. He has a rather extensive wardrobe of outfits, both fashionable and mundane, and usually wears whatever will help him blend in with crowds. As a private eye, Dezco has mastered the art of hiding in plain sight. Over the years he has picked up a number of different tricks and techniques for remaining as inconspicuous as possible, and he is an excellent actor when he needs to be. Armament Dezco utilizes an M-9 Tempest submachine gun while in combat, and his omni-tool comes equipped with the combat programs Sabotage, Tactical Scan and Decoy. Category:Salarians Category:Characters Category:Bachjret Ward Category:Private Investigators Category:Eclipse